The Foot!
The Foot! is a fanon SML video released on March 21, 2018. Plot Bowser Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Jeffy watch a horror film at night called The Foot which involves a couple spending the night in a haunted mansion and they are terrorized (and one is killed) by a five-toed fiend: The Foot". Near the end of the film, the foot goes up to the screen as this is happening, Jeffy asks "What does 4D mean?" and Cody replies saying that "It means stuff in the movie can come through the TV." Bowser Jr. rapidly turns off the TV so the foot can't come through the TV. Bowser Junior, Joseph, and Cody, go to Jr.'s bed, and Jeffy goes to his bed. Mario, Rosalina and Bowser go to watch some TV Bowser is looking into watching Charleyyy and Friends, but the foot comes out and chases Mario, Bowser and Rosalina. Mario, Bowser and Rosalina run to Chef Pee Pee who both proceed to flee from the house when the foot approaches them. The Foot approaches Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody's bed and goes for the kill. They all scream and flee and run down the stairs running into Jeffy. The Foot continues to chase Bowser Junior. and his friends and they hide out at the playground. The foot goes looking for the 4 friends but only finds 4 other kids: D-Money Junior, Samantha, Jackie Twu and Logan (Puppet). He killed the 4 kids and was just about to leave the park until Jackie Chu and D-Money Senior found about this, then Goodman reports this as a Breaking News. Jeffy screamed out "YAY! HE DIDN'T SEE US!" a bit too loud. So loud the foot heard and chased Bowser Junior and his friends. The foot chased them to Cody's house and the foot killed both of Cody's parents. The 4 boys ran to the city and the foot continued chasing them and ruthlessly killing people along the way. The foot chased them to Bowser Junior's old Military School. They then hid in various rooms and the foot had so much trouble finding them but he quickly found Jeffy posing as a statue. He then found Cody hiding in the toilet with his Ken doll and found Joseph hiding inside the cage. Next he found Bowser Junior hiding in a cage but Bowser Junior tricked it and tossed it in the cage and flooded the cage with carbon dioxide melting it. Bowser Junior and friends got home and Bowser Junior said "Whelp, now that everyone's dead, and the foot is destroyed what do you guys wanna do?" They found out that Mario, Rosalina, Bowser, Chef Pee Pee, Tyrone and Judy aren't dead. Then Mario, Rosalina, Bowser, Chef Pee Pee, Tyrone and Judy found about the wreck in the house, their kids tell them about the wreckage from the foot in the house, but their parents hug their kids. Cast *Bowser Junior *Joseph *Cody *Jeffy *The Foot *Mario *Rosalina *Bowser *Chef Pee Pee *D-Money Junior *Samantha *Jackie Twu *Logan Thirtyacre (Puppet) *Jackie Chu *D-Money Senior *Goodman *Ken *Brooklyn T. Guy (cameo on photo in Military School) *Various City People *Ingrid (the lady in the movie) *Terrance (the man in the movie) Transcript * The Foot!/Transcript Category:Videos Category:Horror Videos Category:Scary episodes Category:Dark Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:The Foot Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:D-Money Junior Episodes Category:Samantha Episodes Category:Jackie Twu Episodes Category:Logan Thirtyacre (Puppet) Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:D-Money Senior Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes